The Strongest Structure
by thitewiger
Summary: Raito and Mikami are starting their last semester of high school. A new teacher appears and turns Raito's world upside down. Raito is stuck between a greedy teacher and an obsessive best friend. Yaoi, AU.
1. Chapter I

**The Strongest Structure**

**Pairing:** L x Raito (x Mikami)

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Raito and Mikami are starting their last semester of high school. A new teacher appears and turns Raito's world upside down. Raito is stuck between a greedy teacher and an obsessive best friend. Yaoi, AU.

**AN:** Hope you like this love triangle. I'm sorry if the characters are slightly OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. Tsugumi Ohba does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sound of chimes lightly brushing against each other filled the room. The wind blew in through the opened Shoji door, and the wind chimes were peaceful to the seventeen-year-olds ears. Japanese summers were hot, and he needed air. Raito was lying on his back on the tatami mats of his living room. His father and mother were out, and his sister was out with her friend. He let out a sigh and let the cool breeze that blew in calm him. Moments like this never lasted forever. He needed to soak as much as it up before something happened.

Bang. "RAITO"

Like Mikami Teru for example. He was a student at Raitos' school. He supposed he was his friend, since he did many things with him. They had many things in common, and Mikami was quite smart. Raito, being the top student in Japan, didn't like having to explain things to people. He figured if they couldn't understand, then he shouldn't bother wasting time with them. Raito didn't consider himself selfish. He just considered others boring.

He stayed the way he was as the self-invited Mikami walked into his house. The black-haired man always talked about how he admired Raito. It was flattering, but after hearing it so much, it got annoying. Mikami sat down beside the once-relaxed teen and stared down at him. Raito let out a long sigh before finally sitting up. He started the second half of his last year of high school soon. There were only a few days of summer left. Raito had studied most of the time, and helped his parents out with things so they could have the time to relax. He was very thoughtful towards his parents. Though, it bothered him somewhat by the fact that his parents always boasted about his talents and achievements like he was a best-selling product they had bought or won.

"What are you doing?" Mikami asked as he pushed his square, thick-framed glasses up so that they wouldn't fall off. Raito looked at him and then turned to stare out the open door and at his garden. Too bad the garden would soon rot from the cold and the beautiful leaves that covered the trees would fall. He raised a hand to brush a few locks of auburn hair out of his face and then replied.

"I'm relaxing." He said as if it was obvious. Well, it would be to anyone who didn't know Raito. People around him knew that he wasn't one to relax. He was usually busy doing things for people or studying. He got to his feet and brushed the imaginary dust from his pants. "Mikami, school is starting in a few days. I should go out and get some new su—"

"I'll go with you!" Mikami interrupted him as he draped an arm around Raitos' shoulders. Raito smiled nervously and shook him off.

"It's okay really—"

"No, I want to! We can get supplies together." He stated as a small smirk. Raito could only manage to smile and nod as he got his things. Once he quickly primped himself and took a good look in the mirror, he decided he was ready to go. He met Mikami in the front foyer before heading out the door with him.

The two walked down the streets. Raito was wearing a green t-shirt and khaki beach shorts. He wore a brown surfer-styled necklace and a bamboo bracelet. Very American-surfer-style, if you asked him. But he didn't care; it was summer. Mikami pointed out things as they walked. Raito simply nodded. The sunrays poured down onto the top of his head and shoulders. Heat was like weight. The hotter it got, the heavier you seemed to be, and the harder it seemed to walk.

The reached a small mall that was sitting just outside of their neighborhood, and walked in. The instant refreshing feeling of an air-conditioner hit him. He sighed in relief and suddenly felt in a brighter mood. The walked into a store that looked promising, and a few purchases later, they walked out. Raito was carrying more bags than Mikami, for he had bought more things, and a few books. Mikami sometimes wondered how he could afford all these things when he didn't have a paying job at the moment.

The auburn-haired teen lead them to a bench and they both set their stuff down on the side of the once empty bench before sitting down. He sighed before looking around and seeing a small ice cream shop. He instantly lit up and glanced over at his black-haired friend.

"Hey Mikami?" Raito started with a small smile. The other surely couldn't resist that smile. Mikami was somewhat obsessed with the other.

"What flavour?" He asked, already knowing what the other wanted. Raito wasn't one for treats, but he knew that the brunette loved ice cream. He pulled out his wallet and walked over to the ice cream shop, leaving their bags on the bench. Who would want to steal school supplies?

"Strawberry." He said as he walked beside Mikami and to the counter. The young woman behind the counter asked for their order, and Mikami replied emotionlessly. Raito noticed the other girl blushing and nervously playing with the bottom of her shirt. She looked like she was a college student or somewhere around their. That probably explained the job; to pay for her tuition.

"I'll have a vanilla scoop, and he'll have a strawberry scoop." He said. As he said it he couldn't help but smirk at how that sounded. It sounded like he was getting ice cream for a child. Oh well, Raito took very good care for his body and never ate any sweets. He deserved ice cream without being teased. Plus he knew that Raito had quite a temper. If he teased him, he might be in for more than he bargained for.

The lady nodded and quickly got their things for them. Mikami paid and they both walked back to their bench. Raito smiled contently as he ate his creamy treat. The mall wasn't that big, and there weren't many people there.

The two talked, well, mostly Mikami, about their last semester. The two were both interested in Law enforcement and had a strong sense of justice. Mikami was going to study to become a prosecutor, and Raito was interested in Investigations. He had already helped his father with many cases before. He was interested in becoming a detective; like L. He looked up to the mysterious, anonymous letter. He wished he could set out on a little investigation on his own, to search for L. But you don't call his the best detective in the world for nothing.

Raito was busy eating his ice cream when he heard something. He turned and saw a rather old man struggling to carry many boxes. Well, he wasn't struggling anymore; a few of the boxes had fallen. Though the gentle looking old man stayed calm. Raito quickly rushed over and set his cup of ice-cream down before helping the old man with his boxes. A few had fallen open. Cakes…?

As he took a better look, he noticed the man was already carrying a small cart, filled with similar boxes. How many cakes was this old man getting? Surely he wasn't going to eat them himself. Too many sweets for an old man are a bad thing, unless he wanted to die sooner. Raito picked up the fallen boxes. He was sure that the treats inside had probably broken and splattered, but he handed them to him anyways.

"Thank you very much," The old man said politely, his voice light and airy but cracked with old age. Raito nodded. "Would you like to help me get these to… your vehicle…?" He hesitated to say the last words, not knowing if the old man had one or not.

For afar, Mikami watched Raito help the old man. Typical. The brunette was always like this. He would've helped, but it seemed like Raito had gotten everything in control.

The old man nodded to Raitos' offer. "Yes, that would be very helpful, thank you." He said as he handed the boxes to the teenagers' outstretched hands. He glanced over to Mikami who simply nodded in understanding and smiled. Raito then turned to follow the old man out. The boxes were stacked on top of each other, so he had to stretch his neck out to see around them. They walked out the front door, and a stylish (and what looked expensive) black car was waiting for him. The back door was opened and he could hear someone step out.

"Watari what took you so long…?" He heard the voice trail off. He peered around the boxes to see another face. The man had messy, raven-coloured hair and large dark eyes. He was pale and wore baggy jeans and a white wool shirt. He tilted his head, as he seemed to question the old man. Was this man his son or grandson or something?

Watari motioned the ignored man out of the way, who moved to the sighed with a somewhat annoyed expression. As Raito looked at him, he seemed to notice and glared back at him. Something was unsettling about his dark eyes.

"Please put them in there. Thank you for your help." The man bowed slightly as Raito nodded. He put the cakes down on the seat and then pushed them to the other side. The man probably wanted to keep his seat. He stepped back and Watari put in the rest of the cakes. Raito nodded to the old man before hurrying off. He could of sworn he felt the dark eyes on him as he left.

Mikami was waiting for him at the bench. He smiled charmingly at him. "You're too nice." Mikami stated before getting up. Raito picked up the bags. They rustled together as he did so, and when he began to walk they hit the side of his legs lightly. Raito snorted at his line.

"Sure." He said as he pushed the topic away. They walked back to his home in silence. Once inside, Raito walked upstairs and into his room. He placed the bags down and let out a sigh. He was finally back inside. It was boiling outside. He wished he could travel north for the summer. He had only left Japan once, for a school trip to Okinawa. But that was south. Maybe he would go to Hokkaido. There, he could relax at a good hot spring reso—

"Raitoo" Mikami came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist as Raito was deep in thought. The brunette snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to the side. He pulled his hands off to try and pry the others hands off. Dammit he was strong. Well, Mikami did work out on a daily basis.

"Get off Mikami." He said in an annoyed tone. He went though this too many times. He knew Mikami was obsessed with the gorgeous teen; he didn't need him feeling him up. He wondered why he put up with him.

Mikami groaned but eventually let his captive go and sat down on his bed. Raito sat down beside him. "Second semester starts on Monday." Mikami stated with a smile. With that, Raito let out an agitated moan and fell onto his back. The springs yelled in protest underneath him but eventually the bed stilled.

"What? You're smart and good at everything. I thought you'd be excited." He said as he poked lightly at his stomach. Raito glared at him, but let Mikami do what he wanted.

"School is boring. They repeat everything I already know." He said before turning onto his side with his back facing Mikami. The black-haired student raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's true." He said with an affirmative nod. Raito stared out his bedroom window as he drifted off into his thoughts again. He had a feeling something big was going to happen.

He couldn't wait.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** Hope you liked it! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter II

**The Strongest Structure**

**Pairing:** L x Raito (x Mikami)

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Raito and Mikami are starting their last semester of high school. A new teacher appears and turns Raito's world upside down. Raito is stuck between a greedy teacher and an obsessive best friend. Yaoi, AU.

**AN:** Here's the second chapter. I'm so glad you all like this idea.

I think this is one of my favourites at the moment.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. Tsugumi Ohba does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raito made his way across the school grounds. Ah, the brand new start of another semester; his last semester. He was glad that this boring hell-on-earth would soon be done and over with. He was carrying his school bag over his shoulder casually as he walked. Many people were chatting with their friends about the short summer break, and everyone seemed glad to be back together again.

The brunette hadn't seen anyone over the summer. The people were unintelligent and hard to talk to. They never brought up conversations that interested him, and when they tried, they failed. He heard someone come up from behind him and he turned his head to see Mikami walk up beside him. He smiled to him politely and continued to class.

He took his seat by the window and Mikami took the seat behind him. He liked sitting by the window; he could look out the window and stare at the clouds as they drifted by. The class got settled and they teacher still hadn't come in. Where was she?

The door opened, and Raito instantly thought of the female teacher. Though, that wasn't who walked in. A pale man with messy black hair walked in and took his place at the front of the class. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties, and wore faded blue jeans with a white wool top. He slouched over a bit. Among all these, none of them were the most noticeable aspect on him.

The first thing he noticed was his dark, black eyes. They sent shivers down his spine. What an eyesore. He didn't even look like he was fit to be a teacher. He sighed and went back to staring out the window. He rested his elbow on the table and propped his head up with his hand.

The man started introducing himself as Ryuuga Hideki. Raito almost laughed. He had the same name as the famous pop-idol that his little sister was so obsessed about. He kept an ear on him as he stared outside. A few late students were rushing across the fields.

"…_Raito-kun…_" He heard his name being called by a feminine voice. He glanced to the side without turning his head. A girl was talking to her friends about the popular student. When he met her eyes, she blushed and quickly turned away muttering something about him getting cuter over the summer break.

_Cute? Give me a break_, he thought in disgust. He wasn't _cute_; he was a young man. He was _handsome_. There's no way someone like him would be _cute_ like a puppy or a kitten. The teacher finished introducing himself quickly and went straight to the lesson. Raito raised an eyebrow. His old teacher used to drag on about one thing forever, but this guy, he got straight to the point. He liked that. It made it easier for him.

Later in the class he was called on to read a passage in the English booklet they were looking through. He read it flawlessly and sat back down. The teacher didn't comment on how well he did, which was another thing he liked.

"Yagami-san," The teachers' low, monotonous voice called for him after class. He walked to the teachers' side and tilted his head to the side. What did he want?

"I've looked over every students records in my classes and I must say I'm impressed with yours." Ryuuga said, not looking at him as he organized some papers on his desk. The brunette simply nodded, a little disappointed. He had this talk with all of his other teachers; how great he was.

"You excel in everything," The raven-haired teacher continued. He finished organizing the things on his desk and turned to look at the teen. Raitos' breathed hitched when the teachers' eyes gazed into his own.

"I was wondering what you wanted to become," He said as he placed a hand on his desk and rested his weight against it. Raito looked at him.

"Hideki-Sensei," He started as he smiled charmingly at him. "My father is the head of the Japanese police force. I've been solving cases ever since I was smaller," He continued as he looked off to the side. He wasn't sure if he would be able to speak under his teachers' eyes.

"So you want to become a detective then?" Ryuuga smiled down at the teen, who nodded. The corner of the teachers' mouth curled up into a smile. He seemed to be pleased with the brunettes answer.

"That's a good choice." He said simply.

"Raito." Mikami called out from behind him. The teen turned around to see Mikami waiting by the door. For some reason his face seemed a little annoyed. Raito shrugged it off and bowed his head politely to the teacher before rushing off with Mikami. They had their morning classes together, but that was it. Mikami liked to cherish the moments he had together with his best friend.

The thought of him and Raito being best friends made Mikami depressed. That was all they were, just best friends. Mikami wanted Raito so much, but he knew that Raito would reject him. Raito just wasn't ready. He had decided that he would give the beautiful teen some time.

But, as he stood there at the door watching the teacher look at him, he grew mad. It was just the _way_ the teacher looked at him. Obviously Raito didn't notice. Hideki-sensei had glanced at him a few times during class, too. It annoyed the longhaired student. He had decided to give Raito time, but the thought of Raito with _that teacher_ made him rethink. He wouldn't stand their and let him be taken away by a _teacher_.

That brought another thought into Mikamis' head. Why would Hideki-sensei look at Raito like that? He was probably a perverted bastard. Yeah, or a pedophile. And Raito (being as gorgeous as he was) was his prey. He snorted at the thought. He wouldn't let anything happen to Raito. It he did, he would bring that teacher to justice.

"Mikami? You're going the wrong way." An angelic voice broke into Mikami's thoughts. He turned to see him turning into another room. He quickly corrected his mistake and walked back to Raitos' side. They walked to their next class and they took their seats beside each other.

Raito glanced at Mikami. He seemed annoyed today. Maybe he was just as mad about school starting as he was. Raito hid it better though. He did everything better than everyone, why would acting be any different?

Class started, and the bored brunette managed to stay awake through it as the teacher blurted out information he already knew. At lunch, Mikami insisted they get their lunch and eat it on the roof. Raito agreed and followed him up the stairs. It was a nice day out, and the sun was now high in the sky. The two were the only ones there, other than a plant and a bench. The roof was lined with a seven-foot fence made of wire.

They both took a seat on the bench and began eating lunch. Raito had simply gotten a choco cornet. He ripped off the excess on the skinny side and dipped it into the chocolate before throwing it into his mouth. Since they were high up, there was a soft wind that probably couldn't be felt closer to the ground.

Mikami, who had only taken a bite before his thoughts had distracted him, glanced at Raito. If he wanted to make a move, he should do it now, while the two of them are alone on the roof. He took a deep breath and set his food down on the space beside him.

Raito had just swallowed his second bite and was about to eat his third when he heard a sound beside him. He turned his head to see Mikami reaching out for him and leaning forward. His eyes were focused on him. Oh, crap.

"M-Mikami!" He struggled to say as he placed his hands on Mikamis' chest and very lightly pushed him back.

The other looked at Raito. He wanted to take a taste so badly, but Raito was so stubborn. He looked into the brunettes eyes.

"What?" He said as he took his hands and leaned in again. Dammit. Raito should have worked out everyday with Mikami when he offered. He would've been as strong as him. The desperate black-haired teen was very close to his face now. His eyes were half-lidded Raito ripped his hands out of Mikamis grasp.

"Mikami!" He yelled as he quickly stood up, making his cornet fall onto the ground. He didn't care though. This was just too…

Raito knew that Mikami liked him, but he also thought that Mikami liked him enough to respect him. He wasn't respecting him. If he had kissed him, he would have done it forcefully. His grips on Raitos' wrists were tight. He stared at the other with his face flushed and his eyes wide before turning and quickly running back inside, leaving Mikami on his own.

He ran down the stares and down the hallway. He needed to get away. He didn't notice that he ran right past the new teacher. His eyes were focused on the ground, and his face was probably tinged pink.

Raito was glad he didn't have any afternoon classes with Mikami. The day passed by quickly, and the final bell rang. He grabbed his bag and looked inside, checking if he had everything before he left.

Wait, where was his English book? He must have forgot it. He quickly walked up the stairs and into Ryuugas' room. He noticed the teacher sitting in a chair at the front of the room. He certainly sat weird. The pale man was sitting with his knees drawn up against his chest, and he was looking at papers. He held the papers as if they were infected with something. Raito raised an eyebrow at the site, but ignored it as he walked past him and to his desk. Damn, it wasn't there.

"Are you looking for this, Yagami-san?" He heard a low voice behind him. The brunette turned around and saw Ryuuga holding up his book. He nodded and walked up to his desk. He took it from his hand and shoved it in his bag.

"You shouldn't forget things, Ya—"

Grumble.

A faint blush took over his face at that sound. He had only had a few bites of his cornet at lunch. The ebony-haired teachers tilted his head slightly. He placed the papers down and got up from his chair.

"What happened at lunch?" He asked. Raito looked at him. How… what… who was this guy? How did he know something happened? Why did he care? He crossed his arms and turned his head to the side.

"Nothing happened." He said before he started walking to the door. A sudden hand grabbed his wrist and he was pulled back and turned around. Ryuuga opened Raitos' free hand and placed a fruit in it.

"Here. Leftovers from my lunch." He said, his face emotionless. Raito could only nod and walk out. He looked at the apple that was placed in his hand. It was shiny and smooth. It didn't have any bruises or marks. It was like Raito; perfect.

He swung his bag over his shoulder as he began walking home.

"How was school today Raito?" His mother asked when he walked through the door. He smiled politely and replied.

"It was good." He took another bite out of the already half-eaten apple before sliding out of his shoes and walking up to his room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** Please R&R!


	3. Chapter III

**The Strongest Structure**

**Pairing:** L x Raito (x Mikami)

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Raito and Mikami are starting their last semester of high school. A new teacher appears and turns Raito's world upside down. Raito is stuck between a greedy teacher and an obsessive best friend. Yaoi, AU.

**AN:** Third Chapter! I'm neglecting my other stories because of this one. It's my current favourite. I didn't get to work on anything this weekend because I attended Anime North. See my profile for more information. Anyways, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. Tsugumi Ohba does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raito came to school the next morning in a somewhat gloomy mood. He was a little disappointed in Mikami. He had morning classes with Mikami, too. He would have to face him. What would happen between the two of them now that _that_ had happened? He wasn't sure, but he hoped that everything would work out in the end.

He walked across the boring school grounds and got to his first class. He took his seat and resumed his regular position, which consisted of him resting his head in his palm and propping his arm up with his elbow. He stared out the window and waited for the teacher, Hideki-sensei, to come in and start the lesson.

He never did.

After a while, the class realized that the teacher wouldn't be coming, and started goofing off and doing their own thing. Raito stayed seated in his seat. Mikami, who sat behind him, hadn't tried talking to him the whole time. He was grateful, but he also wanted to straighten everything out.

When the class ended, some of the people weren't even there. They had probably ditched. Raito got out of his seat and stared at the empty desk in the front. He wondered why Ryuuga wasn't here. Not that he cared, no way. He was a teacher, and Raito didn't need to know any of his personal business. Though even with this thought in mind, why couldn't he stop wondering? Curiosity killed the cat after all. He let out a sigh, deciding that his thoughts would always be against each other. He picked up his things and walked out of the classroom.

Raito avoided Mikami during his next class, and at lunch. He had walked out to the back of his boring school, where he found a tree. He walked over to it and sat down in the cool shade. The shadows of the leaves made patterns on the ground. He watched the shadows sway back and forth as he ate, not paying attention to anything around him. He sighed. What was he going to do? He couldn't avoid Mikami forever. That would mean he was a coward, and Raito was definitely _not_ a coward.

He finished eating and got up. Maybe he would talk to him in a few days. He was not a coward. He just needed some time. Everyone needed some time to himself once in a while, right? He nodded to his thoughts and walked back to the school. The classes seemed to drag on forever. They were so incredibly boring it was unbearable. He was glad when he heard the final bell sound, signaling everyone to grab their stuff and get the hell out. Raito didn't hesitate to rush out of the room.

The brunette walked home quickly. When he got to said place, his mother and sister greeted him as he walked into the kitchen. He opened a cupboard and pulled out a bag of potato chips. He didn't like sweets or stuff like that, but he didn't mind some chips once and awhile. He walked to his room and started doing his homework as he munched on his snack. After a very short while, he completed the work and grew bored. He turned on the television, which was already on the news.

They news reporters seemed quite happy as they explained how the famous detective _L_ had decided to take on the case of the rapist in the area. It seemed like a bad horror movie. Some untraceable man was going around raping woman. Obviously there was more to that, but the news never revealed the whole story. He would probably have to ask his father later.

The news reporters started on another story, and Raito turned off the television. He had at sometime thrown the empty chip bags into the garbage, and was now walking over to his bed. He plopped down and rested his hands beneath his head. He stared blankly up at the ceiling. He had always wanted to become a detective, and when his father offered to let him help on a case a few years back he was so happy. He remembered how he had actually been a great help with putting together the pieces the other fully-grown men could not.

He smiled at that thought. Raito technically ran off of his pride. It was his fuel. He would not let anything take his pride and throw it into the dirt. No, he always had it high up on a pedestal where no one could reach it. He was very egotistical. Maybe this was because at a young age he was smarter than his elders. He was always given everything he wanted, and some people even almost bowed down to him. He turned on his side and stared at his door. How nice it would be to be a world-known detective, to have so much power, so much influence.

"Raito-Chan! Dinners ready!" His mother called from the bottom of the stairs. He quickly got up and head downstairs. When he got down, he noticed his father was home. It was rare, considering his job.

"Hello, Raito," His father stiffly greeted. The youth nodded back and took his seat at the table. They had some small talk, and Sayu shared her day at school as Raito sat quietly and ate.

"Thank you for the food, it was delicious," He thanked before getting out of his seat and walking up to his room. His sister yelled out something to him, but he dismissed it as something stupid before walking into his room and closing the door behind him.

-

-

-

The next day, Raito was unusually tense.

He didn't know why. He had tried calming himself down many times, but then the familiar feeling would wash over him like a typhoon coming for you at top speed. He walked into his first class and took hi seat. Mikami sat behind him like usual, but didn't speak to him. As the class filled in, Raito took a deep breath and exhaled. For some reason he was nervous. He was anxious to see the new teacher, Ryuuga Hideki. Why? He didn't know.

The brunette stared at the door. Soon enough, said door opened and in walked the person he was for some reason, anxious to see. He sat up straight and placed his hands on his desk casually. He was wearing the same thing he was two days ago, and he still had bad posture. He sort of thought that maybe he was having a bad day, but apparently it was normal for him, keywords _for him_.

He picked up some papers at his desk and looked up to stare the class into silent-ness. Teachers seemed to have that effect. The students took their seats and eventually quieted down. The raven-haired teacher glanced at Raito for what seemed to be a long moment, and then started his lesson.

Raito paid more attention than he did in his other classes. It was probably because of the interesting person that was standing at the front of the class. Maybe it was because he seemed to occupy his thoughts more often than he should. He shook his head. _What is wrong with me?_ He let out a sigh as he continued to watch the teacher explain.

Mikami watched Raito from where he sat behind him. He still couldn't talk to him, because he was still probably mad, but he could still stare and admire him. After a long time of watching the beautiful brunette, Mikami had noticed a few things. First of all, whenever he was bored he would stare at something blankly, while still somehow being able to pay attention to the teacher. In this class, particularly, he would stare out the window and look at the clouds pass by.

Mikami noticed he was acting different today. He was paying more attention than usual, and he seemed nervous… or something. He wasn't sure what it was, but he new that he was acting differently. He narrowed his eyes as he glared at the teacher. If you disregarded his bad fashion sense and his messy hair, he was actually quite attractive. He couldn't help but think that Raito falling for his was a possibility. Raito never paid any attention to teachers.

When class ended, Mikami gathered his things and walked towards the door. He spared a glance over his shoulder, and noticed that the teacher had called Raito over. He saw them exchange a few words and then Raito walked quickly past Mikami and out of the room.

-

-

-

Raito stood in front of Hideki-sensei's door. He hesitantly opened it and walked in. At the end of his first class, Ryuuga had asked him over.

"What is it?" Raito asked curiously. L, who was neatly organizing his desk, turned to look at the brunette.

"Please come to my room at lunch today. There are a few things we must discuss," He stated. Raito could only nod before rushing quickly out the door.

He closed the door behind him and walked over to the teachers' desk. The chair was turned away from him, so as he got closer, the chair spun around. Hideki-sensei was sitting in his crouched position on the chair, and his hands were rested on his knees.

"Um…"

"One second," The teacher said. He reached under his desk and pulled out a box. He then pulled out a plate, a large knife and a fork. After placing them on his desk, he opened the box, revealing a sugarcoated concoction of death. Raito almost puked. It was a cake smothered in an overwhelming amount of icing. He couldn't tear his eyes away as he watched in horror. Hideki-sensei picked up the large knife and cut a large piece out. He slid the blade underneath the piece before lifted it onto his plate. He then set the knife down and closed the box.

"Now then," The baggy-eyed teacher said as he picked up his fork and began eating. Raito waited for the man to continue. He wasn't looking at Raito; his eyes were too preoccupied with the cake in his hands.

"You asked to see me at lunch. So here I am," Raito stated as he placed a hand on the teachers desk and leaned his weight against it.

"You might have noticed that the name Ryuuga Hideki is also the name of the famous television star," He stated before stuffing another piece of cake into his mouth. Raito nodded, for some reason knowing what he was going to say next.

"That is just an alias. I actually have a series of aliases," The teacher continued. Raito simply nodded as a small sign to show that he was listening. He wasn't exactly looking at him, for the sight of the cake made him want to puke. He kept his eyes averted elsewhere, so he didn't want to seem rude.

"They're just safety precautions. I can't go around telling everybody that I am L," He said the last part a little quieter. Raito snapped his head over to look at him. No way. This man… he couldn't possibly be… L. His idol. And even if he were, why would he tell Raito this? The 'teacher' seemed to know what Raito was thinking, as he explained.

"I am fairly certain that you've heard of the rapist that has been going around. I've looked you up, and I must say I'm quite impressed. Though, I believe I've already said this," He brought his thumb to his lip as he stared up at the ceiling.

"You're the son of the head of the Japanese police force, Yagami Souchirou. You've solved quite a few cases, and you're the top student in Japan. I was hoping…" L glanced over to the brunette. His young, honey-brown eyes widened and glinting with excitement. He was smart, so he probably already knew where this was going.

"Yes!" He said with a charming smile. "I'd love to work on the case with you," Raito knew that he had no proof that this man was L, but something deep inside told him to trust him. He couldn't believe that he would be working on a case with L. The now-revealed detective smiled slightly.

"But," Raito started, placing a finger on the side of his cheek. The sight was adorable, and L couldn't help but stare. "Assuming you're L, you've worked on much harder and serious cases than this. I don't think you would've gone through the trouble of becoming a teacher and revealing yourself to the public if you just wanted to ask me to help," L smirked at that. This boy was good.

"Actually, I believe the rapist may be around here, or even in this school," L stated, finishing up the piece of cake that he had almost inhaled like a vacuum. The younger of the two nodded and stood up straight again, folding his arms across his chest. He noticed on his watch that there wasn't much of his lunch break left. He still needed to eat.

"By the way, I know you may already know this, but please refrain from calling me 'L'. Please continue calling me 'sensei', and when alone you may just call me 'Ryuuga'. No formalities." He said before getting out of his seat. Raito nodded again and watched as he got another piece from the large, circular cake. To his surprise, a plate of cake was held in front of him.

"Would you like some cake, Raito-kun?" L asked, to which Raito shook his head.

"No-no! It's okay. I don't like sweets much," He said as he waved his hands lightly in front of him. L's eyes seemed to widen for a split second, but quickly returned back to normal. Well, normal for him. His eyes were wide and could be described as a pair of eyes that would frighten little children. He almost smiled at that thought. The teacher simply nodded and started at the piece he had once offered. Wait…

"Will you still be continuing to teach here?" Raito asked. No, that wasn't anxiousness in his voice.

"…" L turned to look at the brunette. Raito waited for his answer like a schoolgirl waiting for her loved one to answer her after asking him out.

"Of course," He smiled sweetly, before continuing his meal. Raito blushed at the sight. Though, once he realized where his train of thoughts was going, he laughed. He laughed at how he realized deep, deep down…

He might actually be falling for his teacher.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** Please R&R!


	4. Chapter IV

**The Strongest Structure**

**Pairing:** L x Raito (x Mikami)

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Raito and Mikami are starting their last semester of high school. A new teacher appears and turns Raito's world upside down. Raito is stuck between a greedy teacher and an obsessive best friend. Yaoi, AU.

**AN:** Here's the forth chapter. I just can't seem to stop writing this. I love it.

I apologize if there are any typos, or grammar errors.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. Tsugumi Ohba does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Raito?"

His father blinked. They were dry and were wide open for a while now. He was surprised to see son when he entered the room. Him and a few others were called upon to help solve a case. Obviously it was a tough one, if _L_ himself was here. Once the elderly man was out of his state of shock, he noticed another, pale man standing beside his son. He was slouched over, had raven-black hair, and wide obsidian eyes. His son was quiet, and simply motioned towards the other man.

"Hello, gentlemen," The extremely odd-looking man started.

"I am L,"

X—X—X

Raito sat quietly beside the famous detective as he explained his ideas. Of course, after L shared some information with Raito, the youth had told him what he thought. The detective had agreed, and had complimented Raito on his finds.

"Um… L-san…" One of the investigators started. Raito recognized him as one of the police officers that worked with his father; Matsuda or something. The brunette recalled the others saying their names were Aizawa, Mogi, and Ide. That made seven of them, though Raito doubted they needed the extra brains. He guessed they were probably only their as extra pairs of hands.

"Please," L started, raising a hand to emphasize the other to stop. Matsuda looked at him confused.

"Call me Ryuuzaki," He stated. "Watari," He called out again, and an old man seemed to materialize out of nowhere. He had reeled in a cart in which was filled with a variety of desserts. Raito raised an eyebrow. He was pretty sure that the other day at lunch he had seen his teacher devour a whole cake. He didn't think that this skinny man could eat a whole tray of sweets. Well, he'd just have to wait and see.

He looked up at the old man, inspecting him more carefully. For some reason, he seemed familiar. The brunette looked at him, and then back to L.

"Oh!" He said as his face morphed into one of surprise. Watari smiled down at him, knowing what Raito had realized. This old man, Watari, was the one he had helped at the mall the other day.

"Thank you again for helping me with the cakes the other day," Watari bowed his head slightly. Raito smiled shyly.

"No problem at all, really," He shrugged his shoulders.

"Raito-kun is blushing!" Matsuda pointed out cheerfully, which made Raitos' cheeks redden more.

"Are not!"

"Are too"

"Matsuda!" Raitos father, Souchirou, interrupted them. L hid his grin by stuffing a bite-sized cupcake into his mouth. He glanced over to Raito, who was looking away. L guessed Raito didn't like talking about him helping people. He was a really modest person.

"Now, shall we continue?"

-

-

-

Raito sighed. He couldn't believe how worked up he was getting today. He was acting like a child. Well, he was seventeen, but still. He was mature. The youth stayed quiet as the others asked the detective pointless questions. How did they become police officers again? They were way too dimwitted. He shook his head and decided to forget about it.

L had laid out all the information he had on the rapist. Raito was glad he had inside information. If it weren't for his (fated) meeting with L, he would still be watching the news at home. The little information they gave was no help.

So far, they had concluded that the suspect most likely had something to do with To-Oh(1) High School. That was what brought L to his decision to disguise himself as a teacher. Though he had to admit, teaching was quite fun. Sharing his information with youth so that they may use it for good. Well, hopefully for good.

All of the rapes have been done around the school, and around the small neighborhood the school resided in. It was quite sad, really. The rapist had traumatized so many people's lives, and the neighborhood was such a peaceful one. Raito sighed. His neighborhood. His peaceful home town was being ruined by this rapist. The fact that these were all happening around his neighborhood, and to girls, what if Sayu…

No. Raito wouldn't think about that. Maybe he would convince his mother later on to get Sayu to learn some self-defense. He took this case somewhat personally. Having a little sister made him protective over women. He didn't want to see them being torn apart for other peoples sick pleasure.

Raito shook himself out of his musing and went back to concentrating on the information. He asked Matsuda to pass him the files of the victims, and the young police officer complied happily. He looked through them, and tried to see if there were anything relating the victims. From what he could see, there was nothing. He looked through the papers again. He didn't want to miss anything. The only thing all the victims had in common was that they all had brown eyes, but that wasn't particularly important. Many Japanese people had brown eyes.

"Raito-kun?" Ryuuga, or _Ryuuzaki_ looked at the brunette, who turned to meet his gaze.

"Have you found anything? If not, I think we should call it a day. It's already quite late. Plus, you have school tomorrow," He stated, reminding Raito that the worlds' best detective was also his teacher. Raito raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not tired, and I would like to continue working. The others can go home if they'd like," Raito stated dismissively. L looked at him, and then nodded.

"Fine, but I don't want to see you falling asleep in my class,"

-

-

-

Raito felt something lightly shaking his shoulder. He let out a soft moan. He wanted more sleep. The shaking soon became more violent, and he hesitantly opened his eyes. He gazed at a blurry figure in front of him. As his vision cleared up, he realized it was his teacher, aka the best detective in the world. He suddenly shot up and looked around. Where was he?

Oh. He was at L's hotel. He guesses at some point he had fallen asleep. But how did he end up on the bed? L wouldn't have carried him… would he? Raito calmed himself down and rubbed his eyes.

"What is it?" He said, not really a morning person.

"We need to head to school. I've calculated the time you need to get ready, and if we don't leave in 20 minutes, we'll be late," L stated. Raito shot him a surprised look before hoping out of the bed. If he only had such a short time to get ready, he needed to start right away. As the youth hurried into the bathroom, L called out to him.

"Assuming you're taking a shower, when you're finished you'll find your uniform on the bed."

Raito nodded and closed the bathroom door. He quickly stripped off his clothing and got into the shower. Once he was clean, he stepped out and grabbed a towel. The steam from the hot water was fogging up the mirror. He quickly wiped it off and looked at his reflection. A perfect teenager stood there, glistening in water. His hair was still dripping wet, so he quickly ran the towel through it before wrapping said towel around his waist.

Raito opened the bathroom door, a sudden gush of cold wind hitting him as he did so. He found his uniform on the bed, and walked over to it.

"Raito-ku—"

L froze. He had entered the room, only to see a beautiful boy in just a towel, standing in _his_ bedroom. He looked like he just walked out of a magazine. He turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. One more second of that and he seriously would've tackled the poor boy to the ground.

Raito simply stood there as he watched L; he blushed slightly, but other than that stayed calm. L was certainly acting weird, but he ignored it. He needed to get ready. He pulled on his uniform before walking to a mirror and fixing up his hair. It needed to be perfect, after all. The students' stomach growled, but he ignored it. No time for breakfast.

He walked out of the bedroom after he was satisfied with his appearance. L was standing by the door, with his worn-out running shoes barely on his feet, and a pair of keys in his hand. Raito shuffled over to him, put on his shoes, grabbed his bag and followed L out the door. He was glad he had brought his things with him.

It was at that moment that Raito realized how… normal he felt while he was getting ready in his teachers' hotel. That was kind of weird to think about. For some reason, as he walked down the hotel hallway together with his teacher, he felt his stomach churn. It felt like millions of butterflies have been trapped inside his stomach and were desperately looking for a way out.

Why was he so nervous? Raito tried to calm himself down. He was his _teacher_ after all. He had only slept at his hotel room because they were working on a case and he had fallen asleep. And then L had carried him to the bed, and saw him in a towel…

_No! Bad Raito! Stop thinking! You're making it worse on yourself!_ Yes, that's right. He just needed to not think about it.

Raito had never seen how L got to school. The way he sat and slouched, you wouldn't think he was capable of driving. The first time he had seen him, he had had Watari driving, and it looked like L had seated himself in the backseat. So it came as a surprise to him when he saw L climb into the drivers seat. Raito hesitated before getting into the Rolls Royce. So expensive, and for some reason it felt like it would break if he did so much as to lay a hand on it.

Once seated, L quickly started the engine. Raito silently stared out the window, watching the scenery quickly pass by. Well, quicker than it would be if he had decided to walk. He glanced at the digital clock, and noticed they were going to be late. There was no way they could get to the school in time.

"L—"

"Ryuuga, or Hideki-sensei. You may call me Ryuuzaki when we're with the task force," He interrupted.

"Oh, sorry, Hideki-sensei," He corrected himself, which made L grin, which thankfully the student didn't catch. For some reason it filled L with a strange kind of pride when he heard Raito say that. He didn't know why.

They pulled onto the school grounds, and L parked in his reserved spot. He turned off the engine and they both stepped out of the car. It was at that moment that he realized he would be arriving with his teacher to school, and late. He gulped, hoping no one would notice. The only bad thing that could come out of this is this late affecting his permanent record. As he thought about it, this was his first late. Though, for some reason, he wasn't freaking out like he imagined he would.

Raito hurried along behind L as they walked into the school and headed up to his first class, taught by non-other than the best detective in the world. As soon as his teacher opened the door he could hear the giggles and chatter of the students quiet down. He walked in after L and quickly took his seat. Thankfully, no one other than Mikami was looking at him strangely. Mikami was to be expected. He probably had a million ideas running through his head, ranging from the smallest thing to the most extreme (most likely something along the lines of gay sex partners or something).

X—X—X

Mikami glared intensely at the back of Raitos' head. This was the first time _ever_ that he was late, and he had walked in with the teacher. Was something happening between them? No, nothing happened. He kept telling himself that, but other thoughts kept popping into his head.

Yes, he could see it now. Hideki-sensei would be innocently asking him to come over to his place where they could work on schoolwork together, but the teacher would have other things on his mind. Yes, _other things_.

He clenched his teeth together at the thought.

"No… Hideki-sensei…" Raito would plead.

"_Raito-kun…" The teacher would continue his violations with an evil smirk on his face._

"GAH!" Mikami fell back onto his chair as he snapped out of his thoughts. Everyone turned to look at him, including Raito. He stared around and quickly got up.

"Teru-san?" The older man with dark hair questioned him. He held an open book in one hand, and a piece of chalk in the other. He had tilted his head to the side. Mikami pretended to brush the imaginary dust off his clothes.

"I need to go to the washroom," He stated before rushing out of the room.

X—X—X

Raito looked at his friend in confusion, and glanced over to the teacher. He seemed bored out of his mind, and he made it look like he didn't even care if Mikami left. The brunette yawned and rested his head on the table.

The lesson continued on, and Raito half-heartedly listened. He was trying not to fall asleep. Damn, he was tired. How late had he stayed up? He shook himself out of his thoughts. He needed to be paying attention. He was still laying his head down on his desk, but he had turned his head so he was looking at the sideway view of his attractive teacher.

Attractive?

He dismissed that thought, but continued staring at his teacher. L looked really professional up there, and he knew how to keep the class under control. He seemed like the ideal teacher, but Raito doubted that he had ever taught before this rapist incident.

The bell then sounded, signaling that class was over. At some point his eyes had dropped closed, though he was still awake.

X—X—X

Mikami was leaning against the bathroom wall when he heard the bell ring. He had been in there for long enough. He needed to get his things from his first class. He quickly rushed over to Hideki-sensei's classroom, but paused at the half-open door.

"Raito-kun, wake up."

"I'm sorry. You kept me up all night, and I guess I'm more tired than I would have imagined."

"I told you not to fall asleep in my class, and what did you do?"

"I didn't fall asleep. I was just resting my eyes."

Mikami's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. So, Raito had stayed at Hideki-sensei's house?! And, what's all this about 'keeping me up all night'? He suddenly grew angry, very angry. What was that teachers' problem?! Seducing a student like that! He really was a pervert! And he had to pick on Raito, of all people! Raito was his!

He walked into the classroom. Raito and the teacher turned to look his way. He glared at Hideki-sensei as he passed him to go to his desk. He grabbed his bag and turned around. He grabbed his future lovers arm and pulled the boy to him. The teachers' eyes instantly narrowed as Mikami wrapped an arm protectively around the confused brunette. He sent Hideki-sensei a heated glare that could burn through ice.

"Raito is mine."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** Ohh! I feel some tension! Please R&R!

Thank you to all who reviewed. The more positive reviews, the more encouraged I'll be to update!

You don't know how happy reviews make authors feel. Thank you again!


	5. Chapter V

**The Strongest Structure**

**Pairing:** L x Raito (x Mikami)

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Raito and Mikami are starting their last semester of high school. A new teacher appears and turns Raito's world upside down. Raito is stuck between a greedy teacher and an obsessive best friend. Yaoi, AU.

**AN: **I apologize if this chapter is kinda crappy, and if there are any grammar errors or typos.

Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. Tsugumi Ohba does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Raito is mine."

Raito couldn't believe he had just heard Mikami say that. He looked over to L, whose eyes had narrowed and was now glaring back at the student with the glasses. Raito was a little shocked. He wasn't sure, but he could've sworn that L was acting _protective_ over Raito. The teachers' hand suddenly reached out to grab Raitos' arm. He was then yanked from Mikamis' strong grip into L's even tighter grip.

"Raito-kun is not an object. He is not _yours_." He said sternly back. Raito was a little disorientated from being grabbed so fast.

"Why are you being so protective over him, you pervert!" Mikami growled and reached out to grab Raitos' other arm, pulling the brunette towards himself. His grip was strong and it hurt the brunette slightly.

"Raito doesn't love you," L shot out at him, getting annoyed. Wait, what? Why had L said that? He wasn't confessing or anything was he? Wait, why did Raito even care? No, he didn't care. He felt the teacher pull him back. Raito was feeling a little light headed.

"He's known me longer," Mikami growled as he pulled Raito back his way.

"Mikami…" Raito hesitantly tried to take part in this argument, which was over himself. Shouldn't he get some say in this?

"I can't believe your insolence," L glared at Mikami. Raito tried again.

"Hideki-sensei…"

"My insolence? You're too old for Raito! He deserves someone better than you! Someone should cage you, you pedophile!" Mikami and L both ignored the man they were fighting over. Raito didn't try again.

The fighting pair both simultaneously pushed Raito back and took a step towards each other. You could practically see the weapons they were throwing at each other with their eyes. Raito stumbled back and fell onto his bottom. He looked up at the two.

"You're acting immature," L said as he grabbed Mikami's tie, to which Mikami grabbed the teachers large, white shirt.

"Me!?" Mikami snapped before raised his fist into the air and throwing it at L. The teacher quickly dodged it, and the other punches that were thrown his way. He couldn't hit him, because that would mean risk in loosing his job. When Mikami finally realized he wouldn't be able to land any punches, he ran the situation quickly through his head. He had backed L up against the wall, away from Raito.

The student quickly turned and stalked towards Raito. He picked the brunette up and clasped a hand around his chin. He shot a glare at the teacher.

"You lose."

And then Mikami leaned in and pressed his lips onto Raitos'. Ls eyes widened as he watched Mikami make out with the brunette.

x—x—x

L didn't know why he felt so angry. He couldn't _love_ Raito. He was a student. Even though he was amazingly intelligent and his looks left him speechless, he never really thought about him loving Raito.

So L found himself pondering why he was fighting over Raito with this low-life Teru Mikami. He just felt so mad when he saw Mikami grab Raito and claim the boy as his. Anger welled up inside him, and all he wanted to do was punch his guts out.

He was now staring at said boy he wanted to punch. He was staring at him make out with Raito. The brunette was staring wide eyes in what L guessed was probably shock and terror.

He walked over to Mikami, who had closed his eyes and looked like he was enjoying the kiss. Well obviously. And this student called _him_ the pervert.

The raven-haired teacher grabbed Raito, whose eyes were starting to fall closed (but L didn't notice), and stalked out of the classroom.

x—x—x

Raito froze as Mikami kissed him. His mouth fell open in shock, and Mikami had taken that opportunity to slip his tongue in. He didn't deny that it had felt… good. But, Dammit, this was wrong! He didn't even _like_ Mikami! He felt his eyes involuntarily flutter closed, but he was soon yanked out from Mikamis grasp and was now being dragged out of the classroom by his angry teacher.

Raitos' head was aching from being yanked back and forth suddenly and harshly. He liked attention, but this was too much! He pulled his arm out of L's grasp, and the teacher/detective turned and looked at him. They were in the hallway, a little ways down from L's classroom.

"L—Hideki-sensei… why… you… I don't get it…" Raito struggled to form a coherent sentence. He cursed himself inwardly at himself. He was supposed to be a genius. He was also a great actor, but somehow both of those traits evaded him at the moment.

"I apologize, Raito-kun. I do not know what had come over me," He bowed his head slightly. Raitos' face was slightly flushed. He stared at the ground, not able to look at his teacher in the eyes. Hiss voice echoed somewhat through the empty halls. The students had already gone to their next class, and Raito was late.

The flushed brunette looked up at the teacher and stared into his eyes. Those dark, obsidian pools of darkness stared at him intensely, and Raito found them moving closer. Raito closed his eyes, waiting for what he thought was going to happen to do so.

L placed his hands gently on the sides of Raitos' face. He leaned in and gave the boy what he apparently wanted. The raven-haired teacher molded his lips to Raitos' gently. He tasted so good, better than any cake he's ever had. He wanted to taste more.

Raito brought his hand up and grabbed the fabric of L's shirt. L removed one hand from Raitos' cheeks and wrapped it around the boy, pulling him in closer. Raitos' arms were pinned in-between their chests. Raito could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

Raito needed air. He couldn't breath. L had sucked it all from him. He broke away and breathed heavily. L did the same. The teacher stared down at Raito, and smiled.

"I love you, Raito-kun," L said unexpectedly. Well, actually given the circumstances it _could_ be expected, but L was usually quite emotionless. L also seemed like those type of people who didn't get romantically involved, like Raito. He had had a few girlfriends, but he never made any attempts to touch them, or anything. He wasn't really interested, and only agreed to go out with them so they wouldn't burst out crying like so many girls have done in the past.

He stared up at L, not able to muster up any sort of expression. He couldn't even speak. He didn't know _what_ to say. He just stared blankly up at L.

"…you're late for class,"

-

-

-

Raito had been staying extra hours at _Ryuuzaki_'s. He was helping with the case, and so far there had been two more victims. A hair had actually been found at one of the crime scenes, which was a park just down the road from Raitos' high school. It had been a short, black strand of hair, and short black hair isn't really that uncommon. But at least they had something to work off. L would have it sent to get DNA testing.

At the moment, Raito was sitting on his teachers' bed, beside said teacher. He was looking over his shoulder at some information L wanted to share with him. He was trying to look at the information and concentrate, but for some reason he couldn't. L being so close to him somehow clouded his thoughts. Or at least that's what it seemed like. He kept thinking back to him, which was normal for any person who had just kissed someone.

Raito had earlier questioned his sexuality. Two men had kissed him in one day, and even though he's gone out with girls, he never felt really attracted to them. The first time Mikami had attempted to kiss him, he had said to himself that he wasn't gay. Though now, he realized that every time he was around L he suddenly felt more self-conscious than usual; like he was afraid that L wouldn't like him. He always wondered why, but he was pretty sure what it was now.

It was obvious he had fallen in love.

"Raito-kun? Are you alright?" L asked as he turned his head to look at the dazed brunette. Raito snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look back at L. He smiled charmingly and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright… just a little…"

"Distracted?" The teacher smirked. Raito felt heat take over his face as his cheeks turned red, but he nodded. He hated how L could read him like a book. He could fool everyone else easily, but somehow L managed to see past his barrier. L was emotionless a lot of the time, and Raito wished he could do the same sometimes.

That's when reality struck him. He paled at the thought. What were they now? L had kissed him and admitted he loved him. What did that make them? Gay lovers? Were they going out now? He had never in a million years imagined himself with a _guy_. He didn't know what to think now. He wasn't prepared, and Raito was usually prepared for everything.

"Raito-kun, you look pale," L said, his voice filled with worry. "Maybe you should rest." At that, Raito instantly sat up straight and waved his hands in front of him. He didn't want to bother him.

"N-No! That's alright! I'm fine, really! Let's just continue our work!" He said hastily. L raised an eyebrow, but the gesture was hidden beneath his long, black bangs.

"Well, it's quite late. I think now would be a good time to stop." The raven-haired teacher suggested. The brunette took a moment to ponder about it, and nodded a short moment after.

"Yeah, I guess." Raito let out a sigh as L closed the laptop. He climbed off the bed and straightened his clothes out.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" L asked suddenly after a long, silent moment of watching Raito fix himself up. Raito shot his gaze over to L. _What?!_ L seemed to read his expression and expanded.

"It's late, and we'd wake up the other residents of your home if he enter the house at this hour." L explained, to which Raito sighed. He didn't know why he got so nervous when he heard L say that. Maybe it was just his imagination taking over him. Or his fantasies.

_Fantasies?_

Raito pushed that thought to the very back of his mind and locked it away in a steel cage. The brunette nodded and L smiled.

The teacher motioned Raito to come forward, and the youth did so. As he neared the edge of the bed, he was suddenly grabbed and pulled down. He let out a yelp as he felt his back collide with the soft bed sheets. L climbed on top of him and smiled.

"Get off." Raito said as sternly as he could. The close proximity of the two made him flush.

"I don't want to." The detective/teacher pouted. Raitos' eyes widened at the sight. It was so adorable. Raito felt his mind get foggy from the heat.

"But yo—Mmph! Gof—" Raitos' words were slurred by L viciously attacking the brunettes lips with his own. The youth struggled for a bit before finally giving in and kissing back. They had a very short make-out session before Raito finally pushed him away.

"Wait! L, I've been meaning to ask…" L was still ontop of Raito, but he wasn't pressing down on him. His arms were on either side of the teen's head, supporting his weight.

"Yes?"

"Uh-um…" _How should I say this…_

"What is it, Raito-kun?" L tilted his slightly.

"Since you know… we… kissed… and everything…" Raito trailed off and averted his eyes. L looked at him, and seemed to understand where he was going.

"Since we kissed and everything, that makes us lovers, does it not?" L questioned, the tone of his voice making it sound like he himself was unsure, but Raito knew better.

"Oh, um, yeah it does…" Raito nodded. L smiled down at him and plopped down on the bed beside the brunette. L looked at the ceiling as Raito climbed up higher onto the bed. He rested his head on the soft, inviting pillows and let out a long breath.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** Whee! I liked this chapter, I'm not sure if you all did.

Well, it may seem crappy, but trust me I have things planned for the next exciting chapter of The Strongest Structure!

Please keep an eye out for the next update! Ja ne. :D


	6. Chapter VI

**The Strongest Structure**

**Pairing:** L x Raito (x Mikami)

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Raito and Mikami are starting their last semester of high school. A new teacher appears and turns Raito's world upside down. Raito is stuck between a greedy teacher and an obsessive best friend. Yaoi, AU.

**AN: **I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short. It's short like around 300 words.

The average chapter has around 2,300 words. So, I apologize, but please enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. Tsugumi Ohba does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mikami was infuriated.

Not only had the teacher managed to steal Raito away from him, he had also kissed him in the hallway! He wanted to punch that perverted teachers guts out! He had never hated anyone so much in his life. The worst thing about it was that Hideki-sensei _knew_ Mikami was watching. That's probably why he had kissed his poor Raito.

Mikami had gathered his things and walked out of the class shortly after Hideki-sensei had dragged Raito away. He turned around the corner and stopped at the sight. Raitos' enchanting eyes were closed as he received a kiss from the teacher. And as Raitos' eyes were closed, Hideki Ryuuga had actually glared at him from the corner of his eye. He also thought he saw him smile.

And to top it all off, he had said he loved Raito. He probably wouldn't have said it if Mikami wasn't there. He _knew_ that the teacher only said that to piss him off. Raito was getting seduced by a pedophile. He had to make Raito realize that.

And he knew exactly how.

x—x—x

The auburn haired boy awoke at the feeling of being shoved around. Why did he always wake up to this? He let out a groan and buried his face into his pillow. Raito was currently laying on his stomach with his arms wrapped around the fluffy head-rest. He then felt a weight suddenly land on his back, and he opened his eyes and let out a breath. He whipped his head to the side and peered over his shoulder.

"Ryuuzaki! Get off!" He hissed as he glared intensely at him. An older man in his twenties with messy ebony hair and pale skin sat on top of the fuming teen. L's dark, black orbs looked down at Raito.

"Raito-kun would not get up, so I have resorted to this," The older man gestured his hand to himself sitting on top of the brunette. Raito continued to glare at him. A short moment passed.

"Fine, I'm up, just get off. You're heavy," Raito said as he tried to control his temper. L seemed to ponder over whether he should get off or not, but eventually lifted himself off of Raito and sat on the bed beside him. The brunette got up, and looked down at his still clothed-body. He hadn't changed, but he had been smart and brought along an extra uniform. L sat on the bed and watched Raito get up and walk into the washroom.

Raito closed the washroom door behind him before stripping out of his clothes and turning on the shower. He was really tired, and he didn't really know why. He was a morning person, but still he should be more awake than this. He decided that the shower would wake him up. He stepped into the shower and let the steaming hot water run down his well-toned body. Ahh, it felt good. This would definitely wake him up.

He shampooed his hair and did all other shower necessities before turning off the water and stepping out. He suppressed a shiver at the sudden coldness as he grabbed a towel. He really wished L, or the hotel, had bigger towels. He wrapped the cloth around his waist and picked up his clothes before walking out of the bathroom.

L was sitting on the bed, staring at him as he walked out. Raito noticed his eyes widen at the sight. Raito wanted to sneer at him, but kept his cool. After a short argument about privacy and shooing L out of the room, Raito got changed into his spare uniform. He loved being wealthy.

The brunette had dried his hair and was fixing himself up in the mirror when L walked into the room with a cheesecake smothered in Red-sauce. He wasn't quite sure _what_ the red sauce was, but he didn't want to go near it. There was so much of it; he wondered why L would poor so much onto the poor cheesecake.

"Hey Raito-kun?" L asked as he walked closer to the brunette. Raito stared at L nervously as he walked closer. He couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"I was wondering…" The teacher/detective said slowly as he brought one hand up to his cheek. The cake was now only being held in one hand, and looked as if it could fall.

"If you—" L suddenly tripped over something unknown to Raito, and L fell forward a bit. He had balanced himself, but the red-gooey sauce that had covered his cake was now all over him. Thankfully none had gotten into his gorgeous hair, but there was some sauce splattered against his lower face and neck. L blinked at him, as Raitos' temper flared.

"Oops."

And that sent Raito over the edge. He pulled his hand into a fist and lunged it at L's face, but the genius had seen it coming and dodged it. Raito didn't attempt another shot, but he was furious.

"Y-You… I can't… you…" Raito couldn't even form a proper sentence. The cake had fallen from L's plate and onto the floor. The teacher frowned at the waste, but it was worth it. Everything had gone according to plan. He fought back a grin as he ascended forward.

"Raito-kun, you have some sauce on your cheek," He said as he pushed Raito back against the wall. L had dropped the plate, and used one hand to cup the now shocked teen's chin. He tilted the boys' head up for better access, and slowly licked the delicious strawberry sauce off. Raito cringed, but hadn't tried to do anything to get away yet. L smiled as he finished and leaned lower to lick the strawberry cause off Raito's neck.

Raito shut his eyes tight and sealed his lips shut as the teacher ran his tongue along his sensitive neck. If he opened his mouth, he might let a sound out. That would be way too embarrassing for him. L continued licking, and finally he heard a very small moan emit from the brunettes lips. L smirked before bringing himself up to kiss Raitos' soft lips.

Raito opened his eyes and pushed L off of him. He sent him another glare.

"Don't even start that with me! Not after you ruined my uniform! What am I supposed to go to school in?" He hissed. L simply stared at him with his wide dark eyes. He brought his thumb up to his lip and chewed lightly on the said digit.

"You can wear my clothes until we get to school and use the wash. We'll have to go early though," L said as his lips twitched upward slightly. Raito knew he was trying to hide a bigger grin. He glared at him as a thought came to his head.

"You planned this all, you sick bastard!" He yelled as he pointed a finger at the perverted teacher. L's ghost-of-a-smile faded as his face turned into one of fake confusion.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. It was an accident, Rai—"

"Accident my ass!" The brunette interrupted, knowing L hated getting interrupted.

"Whatever, let's just get to school,"

-

-

-

Raito was currently sitting in the passengers' seat of the Rolls Royce. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a long, white-sleeved shirt. He couldn't believe he was wearing this garbage. It wasn't presentable. He didn't even know how he could fall for someone like L.

Whilst inwardly cursing his sexuality, Raito was staring out the window. L sat properly as he drove, which made him taller as he sat. Raito glanced over at him, and then looked at his own horrible posture. Were the two switching places for the day? This was totally weird. Raito straightened his posture and glanced at L again. The older man was still taller than him. Damn.

They soon reached the school and Raito climbed out of the car. He shut the door, and walked around the car to join his teachers' side. They walked into the building together, L smirking like a mad man and Raito consciously looking from side to side to see if anyone was staring at him. He noticed a few people giving him strange stares, and Raito simply stared at the ground. He wondered why those people were at school so early, but he quickly shrugged the thought off and focused on following L.

L led him into the teachers' office, where L quickly grabbed a spare uniform. He assured Raito that it was in his size, which only made Raito suspect him even more. He probably just wanted to see Raito in his clothing. Or something like that.

Raito walked to the student boys washroom, where he changed. L was waiting outside for him. Raito walked out looking perfect again, but L preferred Raito when he was more of a mess, and flustered. L grinned at that thought, to which Raito suspiciously glared at him. They walked back to the teachers classroom, where Raito handed L his clothes.

"Thanks for letting me use your clothes…" He mumbled as he averted his gaze. L simply smiled sweetly.

"No problem." L smiled back sweetly. For some reason, him just _doing_ that pissed Raito off. And why was he being so nice?

"But don't think I'll forgive you for ruining my clothes!" He snapped quickly, so he could regain his dignity. L raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't help it." L said innocently. _Innocent my ass_, Raito thought in disgust.

"Yes you could have! I _know_ you did that on purpose!" He pointed at the teacher again. L narrowed his eyes and grabbed Raito's arm. He pulled him forward, but moved out of the way so that he hit the wall behind him with a thud. Raito winced as L pinned his arms to the wall. Raito glared at him, because it was all he could do.

"I already said I couldn't help myself, just like I can't help myself right now…" L leaned in and pecked Raito on his soft lips before planting a trail of kissed down his chin and to his neck. Raito tilted his chin up, allowing L more access. L smiled as he sucked at Raito's neck, and in return getting soft moans. He let go of Raito's now limp arms, and moved them to his chest.

Raito closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of L's lips on his neck. But moments like these never last long. The sound of the door sliding open interrupted the two, and Raito snapped his head to the sound. L simply turned his head lazily.

Raito didn't recognize her, but L did. She was one of the students in his classes. She wore the girls uniform, which consisted of a brown plaid shirt, a khaki brown sweater-vest over top of a white t-shirt, and a red tie. Her eyes were wide.

"Oh my god. The rumors are true."

Raito instantly stiffened at that.

"…Rumors?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** Oh noes! O;

Please review! I love seeing my inbox spammed with fanfiction emails!


	7. Chapter VII

**The Strongest Structure**

**Pairing:** L x Raito (x Mikami)

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Raito and Mikami are starting their last semester of high school. A new teacher appears and turns Raito's world upside down. Raito is stuck between a greedy teacher and an obsessive best friend. Yaoi, AU.

**AN:** Oh gosh. I don't know why this took me so long to write. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. This is kind of a filler-chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. Tsugumi Ohba does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

How did things end up like this?

Raito hated how the world seemed to be against him. He hated how the cruel, unjust people of his society could do something like this. As Raito sat in class with dozens of eyes staring at him, at that moment he wished he had some sort of weapon. Some sort of tool that could make everyone die slow, painful deaths. Make their hearts ache; their hearts suffer, like his did. A tool that could give them _heart attacks_.

L had been avoiding Raito lately, and Raito found that being apart from the person you love wasn't that easy. He knew that L was only doing it so that he wouldn't hurt Raito anymore, but it had affected him in a different. The brunette knew that the detective was avoiding him so that other students would think the rumors were fake. Some genius he was. He had no idea what went on in teenager's heads, especially those stupid, annoying fan girls.

Mikami had had the courage to approach him. He apologized for what he did the other day, and Raito simply said not to worry about it. Mikami had cheerfully smiled and nodded. At least he was happy, and that was one less person who didn't look at him weird. The brunette sat with Mikami during lunches, and talked to him during class more often.

The bell rang and the students quickly shuffled out the door. Raito broke out of his thoughts and stood up. He picked up his back and turned to face Mikami. He risked a side-glance at L, who was cleaning off the chalkboard.

"Let's go Mika—"

"Raito-san?" A voice called out from behind him. The brunette turned to face a boy with bleached-blond hair and various piercing. They looked painful, and Raito had to suppress a wince. Raito shot his a smile.

"Yes, Takito-san?" He inquired as he looked at him. The boy grinned and held up a paper.

"I'm having a party after school today. You best show up. I've already told the whole school you're coming." The energetic boy said. Raito blinked, and looked down at the small sheet of paper. He looked back up and nodded.

"Sure, I'm free tonight." Raito smiled. Takito grinned.

"Great! All the info is on the sheet!" He said before turning and walking off. He stopped at the doorway and quickly turned around, as if realizing something. He ran over to Mikami, and then to the busy teacher, throwing sheets into their hands.

"Of course, you guys are invited too." He lifted a hand to give them the thumbs up before finally running through the door. Raito simply blinked and looked down at the sheet before turning to look at Mikami. The party would start at six in the afternoon. Mikami turned to him with a smile.

"I'm going as well. I think this might be fun." He said as he picked up his bag without breaking eye contact with Raito. The brunette nodded and walked out of the room, followed by Mikami. Raito glanced over his shoulder, getting a glimpse of the teacher looking over the sheet before he turned the corner.

-

-

-

"…Raito-san!" A girl giggled to her friend. A bottle lay on the floor, pointing at a semi-attractive girl. Many, many people were sitting in a circle around it. The brunette inwardly sighed. How many girls had he kissed tonight? His lips probably smelt like alcohol by now. He didn't drink anything himself, but everyone else did, and he had kissed almost all of the other girls.

The girl, who Raito took remembered was called Michiko, blushed and walked over to Raito. He simply smiled to her as she completed her dare with a simple peck on the lips. She quickly shuffled over to her seat. Raito could feel the anger that emit off Mikami from the other side of the circle.

L had surprisingly come. Apparently he was quite popular with the students, and many students favoured him. He sat a few students down from Raito, in his signature position. Other students had actually copied him and started giggling before making horrible imitations of him. A lot of the people surprisingly didn't bring up anything about the rumors that had spread around the school. He still didn't know where it originated from, but he decided that he would find out soon. People who did bring up the rumors asked if they were true, and he simply answered with a lie. He would tell people that he often stayed after class to help him with something, which wasn't entirely a lie.

The girl, Michiko, took the bottle and spun it. Everyone waited patiently for it, hoping for it to land on them, or hoping for it not to. It landed on Mikami, who instantly sat up straight. He obviously didn't want to get picked.

"Mikami… you have to…" Michiko hummed as she thought of something for him to do.

"Say _Yama Mugi Yama Gome Yama Tamago_ (1) five times fast." She exclaimed. Mikami frowned but did so. With difficulty, of course. He was pretty good with tongue twisters. After a few tries, and a few laughs, he managed to say it, and he spun the bottle. After a few more people, the bottle landed on a girl, Yuni. No one particularly important to Raito, but the start to his humiliation.

She had done her dare, and when she spun the bottle, it had landed on L. She brought a hand up to her mouth and pretended to think, but she was really hiding the grin that threatened to cross her face.

"Ryuuga-sensei… you're going to…" L waited patiently, unblinking, as he stared at her. Everyone went quiet, waiting for what she would say.

"Kiss Raito-san."

"WHAT?!" Raito immediately shot up into a standing position and backed up a few steps. His face was filled with horror. Sure, he loved the handsome teacher/best detective in the world, but he would never kiss him in front of anyone. That's simply out of the question. L stayed unfazed through Raito's panic.

"Well, you guys love each other right?" She asked as she raised a finger. Everyone looked at her. Oh my god, this was so embarrassing.

"No! He's my teacher! That's disgusting! Not to mention he's a guy!" Raito hissed, which made everyone turn to look at him in shock. Most people never got to see Raito loose his cool.

"But what about the rumors? That you two are secret lovers?" Yuni kept probing him for answers. Raito flushed and glared at her.

"W-Well, those are just rumors! I wouldn't—"

"Raito-kun." L stood up and walked towards the fuming teen.

"What?!" The brunette turned to face him.

"It's just a kiss." He smiled at him, to which a few students gasped. Raito glared up at him. What the hell was his problem? Did he have no shame at all? If L really loved him, he wouldn't do this! A few girls were already leaning in, anticipating the kiss. Raito glanced at them quickly before looking up at L and gulping. L grabbed the brunette's chin and lifted it up. As he leaned in closer, Raito's head turned. Was he really going to go through with his?

Raito suddenly slipped away from L's grasp and made for the other side of the room.

No, no he wasn't.

L surprisingly (not to Raito, but to everyone else) had quick reflexes, and grabbed Raito's wrist. In one quick movement, he pulled him towards him. When Raito's stomach collided with his own, he snaked a hand around the teen's waist and leaned in quickly to plant a kiss on Raito's lips.

It lasted three seconds before Raito wriggled away and took a seat back in the circle. His face was flushed, and he probably looked like a wussy. He growled to himself and folded his arms across his chest. Childlike, but he didn't care. He watched (more like glared at) L as he spun the bottle and continued on with the game. The girls, who apparently liked man on man action, were still giddy and happy about what they witnessed earlier.

Raito averted his gaze from the detective, and looked at the other people. Some people were finishing off bottles of beer, others were chatting away, and others were playing mini hand games. After they finished up and people went off to dancing and chatting, Raito sat down in a chair against the wall. A few curious people approached him.

"So, then the rumors are half true then?" _Not this again._ Raito looked up at the girls. One of them being Yuni. He wanted to rip her eyes out so badly.

"Yeah, L looked like he wanted to kiss you!" Another girl added in with a mocking grin. Raito scoffed, and picked up his cup of punch. He brought it to his lips and sipped some of the delicious juice.

"So, Raito would be the _uke_ right?" One of the girls said. Raito lifted an eyebrow. Uke? What the hell did that mean? Why were they referring to Judo? (2) Raito hated not knowing things. He swallowed up what pride he had left from the earlier display, and asked.

"What's an _uke_?" He questioned as he tilted his head to the side. The girls grinned at him. Raito nervously sipped on his punch.

"Haha! An uke is the submissive partner in the relationship, obviously!" Yuni said, which made Raito almost choke on his punch. He was outraged and humiliated. How could she assume he would be the submissive one? He looked at the girls, and saw the faint blush on their cheeks. They were obviously drunk. Yes, that was the reason behind their bad reasoning. That or they were just stupid.

The girls had sat down on the floor beside Raito's chair. Raito decided to slide onto the floor with them. He chatted for a while before he glanced over at L, who was sitting on a couch. He excused himself and walked over the teacher of all these students.

"Raito-kun. Glad that you could join me." L smirked to him. Raito took a seat beside the detective. He turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you do that earlier?"

"Do what?" L cocked his head to the side.

"Kiss me." Raito said, getting a little irritated.

"I always do." L said as if it was obvious. Well, it was.

"No! Why did you do it here in front of everyone? I mean, the whole reason you were avoiding me was because of the rumors right? Everyone in the school thinks we're lovers. I haven't run into anyone who caused me trouble yet, but I might. This is high school after all." Raito explained.

"I'm confused. Why would you kiss me when you know those rumors are still going around? People may not voice their thoughts, but they still have thoughts. And who knows what they're thinking right now? Or rather, what they will think when they're sober again?" Raito remembered that more than half the people in the room were drunk. At that thought he inwardly sighed. No self control.

The raven-haired detective looked at Raito. He seemed stressed out, and for some reason, he seemed like he couldn't voice his thoughts properly. That was unusual for Raito. Usually he could easily form words, but he was struggling. Was this really that stressful for him? Maybe he shouldn't have kissed him…

L had noticed, when he looked around the room, that people there didn't seem to mind that he was a teacher. Some of them looked even manlier than L, so maybe it was his appearance that made him… fit in. He remembered at the beginning of the year, when people would wince. Now, it seemed that the students seemed to forget that he was a teacher, and sort of treated him like a friend.

The teacher had noticed that when the students had brought up the rumors, most of them didn't even flinch. L was a very observant person. That was what had brought him to kissing Raito, though he was afraid that he hadn't factored in Raito's feeling. He hadn't considered that Raito hadn't seen how the didn't mind.

Maybe Raito was blinded by the stereotypical high school, where everyone was against each other, and people who were different were not accepted.

This was reality.

L sighed and turned to Raito. "Raito-kun, let's go. I'll drive you home." L smiled to him, which made Raito feel the need to smile back. He got up, waved to a few people and followed L out the door. They got into L's car and drove off. They soon reached the Yagami household, and Raito looked over to L. He smiled at him and nodded.

"Thanks for driving me… again." L simply smirked and leaned forward, capturing Raito's lips. The brunette instantly leaned forward and kissed L back, his mouth opening slightly as L lightly bit down on his bottom lip. The teacher plunged his tongue into the teens mouth, loosing himself in the taste and desire.

Raito pulled away, his cheeks tinted red. "Um, I'm going to go now. T-Thanks," He said before grabbing his bag and quickly running out of the car, leaving an amused L at the wheel. L felt like he was the luckiest man on the world. To have such a adorable yet handsome boy.

Raito opened the door to his house and quickly closed it behind him. His sister had run up to greet him with a bright smile. He nodded back and told his parents he had eaten at the party before heading upstairs to his room. He dropped his bag on the floor and collapsed onto his bed, exhausted.

_Today was certainly eventful_, he couldn't help but think as he closed his eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** If you're thinking something along the lines of:

"What? He was all mad about the rumors and then he doesn't mind them!?"

Relax. I've dealt with rumors. Tons. And at first, you're scared to even go out into public, afraid of what people think. But, for me, I realized after awhile that the rumors aren't that bad.

Well, that's just me. I probably don't know the full extent of damage that rumors can do, so I apologize.

Please R&R!


	8. Chapter VIII

**The Strongest Structure**

**Pairing:** L x Raito (x Mikami)

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Raito and Mikami are starting their last semester of high school. A new teacher appears and turns Raito's world upside down. Raito is stuck between a greedy teacher and an obsessive best friend. Yaoi, AU.

**AN:** I apologize for the wait. I didn't have any inspiration. I was in Gaia towns raping people, when a sudden idea hit me. So, here's chapter eight.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. Tsugumi Ohba does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Morning class." The raven-haired teacher said in a monotone voice. Everyone sighed dramatically. Their teacher had no emotion, but as the year progressed, people were beginning to like him more and more. He was straight and to the point, a good teacher and (thankfully, most students thought) had a sense of humour.

Raito raised a hand up to his mouth to cover up a smile. It was a few days after the party, and of course, the next day everyone in the school knew everything that had happened to the poor brunette. At first he was nervous about talking about what happened. After so many people talked to him about it (it being him having a homosexual relationship with a teacher) just like how they would talk about what they had for dinner last night, it seemed less and less like a big deal.

No one had really said anything to him about him being a 'fag' or anything like that, like what happens in those movies. Well, no one that has approached him yet. He was in a big school after all, and so far only the girls had talked to him about it. Of course.

Raito hadn't seen L over the past few days much, other than in class. The detective/teacher had told him not to come to the investigation for the time being. Right when they got a lead, too. L wouldn't tell him anything, either. L knew Raito wanted to be a detective just like him, and Raito wanted to help out with the case.

Once class had ended, Raito walked up to L. He didn't have to avoid him anymore, thank god.

"Hideki-sensei," Raito called out, and L turned around to face him. His wide obsidian eyes wide with interest like they always were when he was looking at Raito. It made the brunette feel special. Raito smiled up to him.

"Do you think I could work on it today? You said a few days ago that it would be a few days… soooooo…" The teen drawled out the last word so that L could answer with a yes.

"No."

Raito frowned. Why wouldn't he let him come and work on the case with him? Sure, he was the best detective in the world, but surely the best detective in the world needed help sometimes, right? The teen pouted at him dramatically before turned around.

"Fine." He said, rather annoyed. He walked over to Mikami, who was collecting his things, and they walked out of the room together. Raito felt a pair of eyes on him as he walked out, but decided to ignore it. L was always staring at him, and he didn't really need to hide it now that everyone knew they were having some kind of secret (not so secret anymore, is it, Raito?) affair. He coughed on his way out. He hoped he wasn't catching a cold.

Him and Mikami walked to their next class. Mikami took his seat, and then turned to Raito after he got seated himself.

"Hey Raito," Mikami leaned over. Mikami was the only one that didn't use any honoraries. L was closer than Mikami, but L still seemed to enjoy calling him Raito-kun. The brunette turned to look at the other. He tilted his head as a gesture to continue.

"Are you busy after school today?" He asked with one hand covering the side of his mouth, so the teacher wouldn't see. Raito coughed before answering.

"No, not really." He said before coughing again. Mikami smiled to him, and Raito knew that was silent language for: _all right then, I'm coming over!_

Raito coughed. Was he getting something? He frowned. "Sorry Mikami, but I think I'm coming down with something. Maybe another time, I don't want you to catch anything." He smiled apologetically, but Mikami simply nodded, apparently happy that the beautiful brunette cared about him.

The day passed by quickly, and in fourth period they were told they were going to be given a test. Raito currently stood at his locker, switching shoes when he heard the familiar steps of Mikami.

"Raito! Let's go!" He said happily. Raito closed his locker and looked at his friend.

"I think I'm going to go to the Library before I get home. To study more," Mikami was going to say something, but Raito interjected. "Alone, so that I don't get anyone sick." He inserted a fake laugh here. Mikami frowned but nodded. He waved to the brunette before walking off.

-

-

-

He closed the book, figuring that he was prepared enough. He was the smartest student in the school, no Japan. Why wouldn't he be prepared? Well, it was always good to brush up on things he already knows. He walked over to the wall he got the book from, and leaned up to put it back where he got it.

"Yagami." He heard a males voice calling him just as he pushed the book back to its spot. He turned around to see three boys. He looked at them questioningly. They didn't usually talk to him. He was pretty sure that these boys hated him. Actually, he was pretty sure they hated everyone.

"So, we never got a chance to talk to you about your love affair." One of them said. He had bleached blond hair and piercings. Their school uniforms were all crumpled and not worn properly. He grimaced. They looked like hobos, or yakuza.

Raito glared at them. He could practically _smell_ the trouble. "What about it?" He said, eyes narrowed. The boys simply laughed. Yes, he could definitely smell the trouble. He was pretty sure he remembered these three getting in trouble for something a few days ago.

"So you admit it? Wow, Yagami, you really _are_ a fucking fag!" He grinned, and Raito narrowed his eyes. Okay, he was pissing him off. He was seriously going to punch him if he didn't leave. Inside, he tried controlling himself. He didn't want to do something he'd regret.

"Shut up. Leave me alone." The brunette said as he straightened out his spine, making him look more intimidating. The boys stopped grinning, one of them (the blond) growled angrily at him. He aggressively shoved Raito back. The teen's spine connected with the bookcase hard and he coughed. A few books fell from the top shelf.

Raito was about to lunge a punch at him, when an arm being held out in front of him made him stop. He looked up, and saw L standing there, looking down at the boys disappointingly.

"Jin, Saku, Mamoru. I'd suggest you stop before you guys get in trouble. Again." L said, glaring down at them. They frowned and walked away, huffing. L watched them walk off before turning to Raito, looking down at him.

"You okay?" He asked as he grabbed his arm slightly and pulled him forward. He hugged the brunette shortly before letting go. Raito simply nodded at him, his honey-coloured eyes slightly widened with surprise. He hadn't been expecting to see L at all.

Raito leaned down to pick up the books that had fallen; he put all of them but one on the shelf. He was reaching for the top shelf when L grabbed the book and placed it in the slot. L smiled down at him, and Raito blushed slightly.

"Thanks… for earlier, and stuff…" Raito said as he walked over to the table he was sitting at earlier. He grabbed his bag and turned to L. "I'll be heading home now." He coughed before he hurried out the library before L could say anything.

-

-

-

Raito practically ran home.

He hated this. He didn't want L to see him like that. Being… (Dare he say it?) bullied. He shook his head. No, that was bullying. That was more like teasing. Yes, teasing. He got to his home and opened the door. He took off his shoes and walked into the main room. His family was sitting down watching a movie. Yes, that included his father. Sayu was munching on popcorn, her eyes fixated on the screen. He took a few more steps in to see what they were watching. He didn't recognize the movie, but it stared Hideki Ryuuga, the star his sister fan-girled over. He couldn't help but think back to L.

His mother looked up at him from the screen. "Oh, welcome home Raito." She smiled. The brunette nodded. "Yeah, sorry I'm late. I was studying at school." His mother simply smiled at him. She was always proud of him no matter what. She was so supportive. "It's okay, dear. We'll be having dinner in a bit."

The teen nodded before heading up to his room. He placed his bag down and sat down on his bed. He coughed again, and felt a little dizzy. He got up and walked to his attached bathroom. With a look in the mirror, he noticed that his face was slightly flushed, and his eyes were sort of drooping closed. He was definitely coming down with something.

After a while, he heard his mother calling him, and he walked down the stairs and to the dining table. He took his seat, and looked at his father.

"Hi dad, how is the case coming?" He asked, feeling more anxious to know how it was going once it came to mind. His dad seemed to hesitate, but nodded.

"It's going good. We're coming to a close." He simply said before starting at his dinner (which was a western meal. Pasta with sun-dried tomato sauce). Raito blinked, expecting more, but he said nothing. He simply nodded and started at his dinner.

"Mom, Rina was wondering if I could go to her house after school tomorrow," Sayu said with a smile. Sachiko looked at Sayu in disappointment. "Sayu, you know you have a dentists appointment tomorrow. Stop trying to avoid it." She said before taking a forkful of pasta in her mouth. Raito smiled at his sisters bad attempt at missing her appointment.

"Raito, are you feeling alright? You look a little sick," The brunette's father suddenly said, his eyes studying his son. Sachiko instantly leaned over and felt his forehead. Raito blinked; He felt like a kid again. "Raito, you're burning up!"

-

-

-

Raito let out a sigh as he opened his eyes again. He was in his room, in bed, while school was going on. He had gotten sick really fast. He hated this. He wouldn't be able to see L today. Or Mikami. And staying in bed all day wasn't exactly the most exciting thing to do. He had a cloth pressed against his forehead, and his blankets were pushed up over his shoulders. He felt like crap.

His mother came in one last time to re-wet the cloth before heading off to pick up Sayu for her appointment. The image of Sayu screaming her lungs off in a dentist's chair suddenly came into his head, making him inwardly smile.

Raito grew tired, and closed his eyes, intending on stay awake. Though he soon drifted off into a soft slumber.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"…"

"…"

"How are we going to tell Raito-kun this?" Matsuda asked in disbelief. Soichirou stared in equal disbelief. L sat in a single chair like always, his knees drawn up to his chest, his thumb resting near his mouth.

L sighed. They would have to tell the teen sooner or later. He might be in danger. The detective pulled his navy blue cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Someone was at his bedroom door. He awoke from his slumber when he heard his door open. He slowly opened his eyes, and from the angle his head was in, he could see a dark figure approaching. His vision cleared up, and he realized the dark figure was the messy locks of black hair that hung down in front of Mikami's face. Ugh, his vision was getting bad. He even felt slightly lightheaded, and he didn't think he could think straight.

Mikami beamed at him. He had taken a seat on the side of Raito's bed. The brunette looked up at him. "Mikami? What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice low and tired. Mikami held up an envelope. "I brought your homework and what not." He set the envelope on his side table.

Raito smiled up at him, but looked at him questioningly when he saw his face expression. He was staring at him intensely, some sort of mixed emotion evident in his eyes. Raito looked up at him. What was going through Mikami's head? He couldn't tell.

Mikami frowned. He seemed sad. "Raito…" He said I a sad voice. Raito blinked up at him. Mikami leaned down. "I…" A sudden familiar ring tone could be heard, and they both blinked. Raito reached over to his side table and grabbed his phone. He flipped it open.

"Hello?" He said, his voice a little weak.

"Raito-kun."

"Oh, L." He smiled. Mikami's eyes widened, but Raito didn't notice.

"Raito-kun, what I'm about to tell you is very important. We know who the ki—"

"Mikami?" Raito asked when Mikami suddenly stood up, his eyes wide. Raito ran some thoughts over in his head. Raito's eyes widened. Crap! He had just said L! In front of Mikami! Though, why was Mikami so surprised?

L yelled frantically into the phone.

"Raito-kun! Get away from him! He's the rapist!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** Okay, sorry for the crappy rating.

Thank you so much for reviewing, guys! It makes me really happy. :

Please please please leave more reviews! I love it when my inbox is spammed with fanfiction emails.


	9. Chapter IX

**The Strongest Structure**

**Pairing:** L x Raito (x Mikami)

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Raito and Mikami are starting their last semester of high school. A new teacher appears and turns Raito's world upside down. Raito is stuck between a greedy teacher and an obsessive best friend. Yaoi, AU.

**AN:** I have a feeling some of the italics and crap isn't working. So if something doesn't seem right, I apologize.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. Tsugumi Ohba does.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Yagami Raito looked absolutely stunning._

_His face had a relaxed expression on, and the sun lit up his soft features. His brown hair glowed slightly orange in the evening light._

_"Raito!" Mikami grinned at his freshmen friend. He had only met the beautiful brunette the other day, but he had captured his heart. His eyes lit up as he saw Raito tear his gaze away from the falling leaves to face him. He ran up to the breath-taking teen._

_"You're the one who left me this note?" Raito held up a small piece of paper, his face a little surprised that his friend was the one who left it for him. He was probably expecting another one of his fan girls._

_Mikami nodded, suddenly getting a little flustered. He was somewhat of a nerd, with long black hair and large glasses. He was lucky that Raito hung out with him. He though, maybe…_

_"So, would you go out with me?" Mikami asked as he looked at Raito, who's eyes had gone wide for a mere millisecond before returning back to normal. He stared at the ground._

_"M-Mikami…" Mikami blinked. He stuttered? Raito never stuttered! Was he nervous? Was that a sign that he was going to say yes? Mikami looked at the brunette who suddenly had an interest in the dirt below him as he waited anxiously for the reply._

_"…I'm sorry."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raito's eyes widened and he froze. Mikami… was the rapist?

He looked up at his friend, who was standing on his feet now, and was staring down at him with wide eyes, much like his own. He didn't know what to do, what to think, what to say… His mind was a puddle on the ground right now.

Mikami's mind was in a panic. Raito knew! He knew! Mikami was certain that L had told him who the rapist was. His mind didn't even want to think of how Raito even knew L, the detective that was after his behind.

In a panic, Mikami grabbed Raito by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the ground. The beautiful brunette let out a small scream of pain as his back collided with the floor. The cell phone dropped to the floor and fell closed.

Mikami straddled Raito and pinned his hand above his head with one hand. He used his other hand to take off his glasses and through them (gently) to the side. He peered down at Raito, his eyes seeming to glow red.

"M-Mikami…" Raito breathed, his mind waking up again. He looked up at him. Mikami was the rapist. It was certainly possible, considering the incident that happened on the roof a while back, but still…

This man who was pinning his to the ground. He didn't know who he was. He wasn't Teru Mikami.

"Raito," Mikami spoke as he lowered his face slightly, his free hand gently stroking the teen's soft cheek. The brunette turned his head to the side, brushing off Mikami's hand. The black-haired teen leaned in and spoke in his ear.

"You will be my last victim." Raito's eyes widened as he felt Mikami grab his chin and force the brunette to look at him. Against his will, he felt his vision blurring and getting watery. Mikami crushed his lips against Raito's, his tongue quickly opening the stunned auburn-haired teens mouth before plunging in for a taste.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"RAITO!" L yelled into the phone, but it was cut dead. The last thing he had heard was a painful-sounding scream. L sat in his chair, his eyes wide for only a few seconds before he dropped the phone and bolted for the door.

He hoped he could get there before it was too late.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Hey Raito! Wait up!" The brunette heard a familiar voice calling his name. He was on his way home from school, just about to leave school grounds, when he turned around to see Mikami running towards him._

_Small, fluffy pieces of snow flew slowly to the ground, creating a thin white blanket that covered the ground. Mikami came to a stop in front of him, large snowflakes clearly seen in his black hair. They would soon melt away though._

_Both Mikami and Raito's cheeks were flushed red by the cold, so Mikami was glad that the gorgeous teen didn't know he was actually blushing._

_"Um, it's your birthday today, right?" The black-haired teen said as he pulled out a small, but long box. Raito nodded, staring at Mikami. How did he know it was his birthday?_

_"Open it," Mikami said when Raito reluctantly took it from his hands. He nodded and turned his attention to the box. He undid the ribbon and took off the cover, revealing a stylish wash. It would fit him perfectly. He could tell._

_He actually didn't get good presents that often. He didn't tell anyone at school, and his parents got him books and things, but this watch actually looked sort of expensive._

_Raito looked up at him and smiled brightly, making Mikami blush even more._

_"Thank you!"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Nnn… M-Mikami… St..op…!" He tried to speak around the tongue that was exploring his mouth. He had a feeling this wasn't what Mikami usually did to his victims. Why…?

Raito closed his eyes tight and threw his head to the side, breaking away from the kiss. He then somewhat bucked up, sending Mikami off of him just enough so that he could crawl out from under him. He was just getting to his feet and about to run when Mikami grabbed his ankle and pulling back, making the brunette fall on his stomach. He groaned. Mikami turned him around and crawled on top of him.

"Mikami! What's wrong with you!? Stop it!" He yelled, his eyes getting teary and Mikami pinned his hands to the ground again. His friend ignored him and simply leaned down to capture him in another kiss. He thrashed and bucked, but Mikami had a firmer hold on him. And he still had a free hand.

Just as he thought that, said free hand wandered down to his shirt and started unbuttoning it. He gasped as Mikami brushed a hand over his nipple as he went down. He could feel that bastard smirking.

Dammit, why did the rapist have to be Mikami, out of all people?

Mikami's hand inched lower and lower. When Raito felt his rapist's hands on his pants, he fought to get away. He needed to get away, to get his so-called-friend's dirty hands off of him. Hinds hands were so very dirty.

And Raito hated dirt.

His struggles were rendered useless as the black-haired teen unzipped his pants, and his mouth had descended onto his neck. He nibbled on the sensitive skin there as his hands traveled into his pants, and into his boxers.

The water that had collected in the brunette's eyes had started falling out, sliding across his soft cheek like a waterfall. He bit his lip. Dammit, this was humiliating, this was scary, and this was a whole bunch of things rolled into one! He was going to get raped, and he was too damn weak to do anything about it!

He unwillingly let out a moan as Mikami simultaneously wrapped his cold hands around him, and nibbled on a sensitive part of his neck. He inwardly cursed himself. He could feel Mikami smirking like a mad man.

Mikami had just started moving his hand up and down, caressing him, when the door burst open. Mikami's head snapped over to the sound, and Raito slowly opened his tear-filled eyes.

And Raito was glad that Mikami loved him. He was glad that he had taken his sweet time molesting him as if he was his lover.

Because L stood at the door, his eyes narrowed, and you could practically feel the anger emitting off of him. He rushed over to Mikami and punched the bastard in the face before grabbing him and throwing him off of Raito.

The brunette, finally free, crawled back as L and Mikami exchanged blows. Well, it was more blows from L to Mikami, for he was skilled in fighting. Not only was he strong, but he had taken up a course in Capoeira, centering on self-defense. Raito would have laughed if he hadn't felt so dirty and violated.

Raito stared at the two black-haired men as they fought. Mikami threw a punch at L, who dodged it and spun kicked Mikami to the ground, who was sent flying face first. L then took this opportunity to twist Mikami's arms behind his back, pulled out handcuffs, and clicked them onto his wrists.

-

-

-

Raito stood in front of house, just outside the open door, watching Mikami being put into a police car. L had his strong, warm arms around him, as if silently saying that everything would be all right.

A cold breeze blew past, brushing against Raito's bare chest (his shirt still wasn't buttoned up), and making the beautiful brunette shiver. He leaned into L and let out a sigh. Raito stayed silent as L talked to the police officers for a bit. Of course, not introducing himself as L, but as Rue Ryuuzaki. The cops took off, and Raito watched the car that held Mikami, drive off into the distance.

"Come on, Raito-kun, let's head inside," L said. At first, Raito stood there, watching the car drive away. He was silent for a few moments before finally nodding. They walked inside and L closed the door behind him. He would have to explain this all to his family sooner or later. Oh man, that would be embarrassing. Well, his father probably already knew, maybe he could tell his mother later. Yes, only his mother. Definitely not Sayu—

"Raito-kun?" L asked the teen, who had stopped walking as soon as they got inside. He looked up, blinked, and then rushed over to L. "Oh, sorry," He apologized. They walked up to his room, and L immediately sat down on his bed. Raito shifted uncomfortably. He felt really uncomfortable now. Being in the room that only moments ago he had been molested in. He suppressed a shudder. He needed a shower.

"Hey L, I'm going to take a shower," Raito said, to which the detective nodded. Raito got a towel and a change of clothes and walked to the bathroom. He stood in front of his mirror and took a look at himself. His eyes were a little red, his neck had a few marks on it, but that was the only difference. If he had been anyone other than himself, he would have had a few bruises. But no, he remained his perfect self.

Well, he didn't feel perfect anymore.

No, if he were perfect, he wouldn't feel so dirty and violated. He wasn't perfect anymore, and being perfect was the one thing he felt he had to hold on to. He let out a sigh and took off his clothes. He turned on the shower and stepped in.

He let the hot water run over him, cleanse him, wet his once dry auburn locks. He let the water run over his face; trail down his body and onto the cold shower floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

When L had entered the room, and saw Mikami on top of Raito, his temper had flared.

Raito had his hands above his head, trapped underneath the strong arms of Mikami. Mikami's mouth had been all over Raito's neck before he had looked at L. His hand was down his pants. Down his pants! He hasn't even gotten that far with Raito yet!

There was no way he was going to let this son of a bitch take advantage of Raito.

Oh, and of course all of the other people he had raped.

L sat on Raito's bed as he ran the scene over in his head. His legs were pulled up into his chest like they always were, and he was nibbling on his thumb. Raito had been in the shower for exactly twenty-three minutes and fourteen seconds before he heard the water turn off. He heard some shuffling around, and finally Raito walked in, fully clothed, with a towel on his head.

L stiffened. Raito looked so damn _sexy_. He would love to tackle him to the ground, but considering what just happened, he doubted that was a good idea. Raito sat on the bed beside him, grabbed the remote and turned on the television. He then continued drying his hair with the towel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_It was the seventh of June, and Raito was putting a wrapped object into a bag. It was a rather girly bag too, but it was the only thing he had. He stuffed some white tissue paper over the object to hide it, and then placed the card into the bag so that it somewhat stuck out._

_He nodded to himself as he deemed the present ready, and rushed off._

_It took him awhile to get to Mikami's house, it was pretty far away, but he eventually got there, only a little short of breath._

_He knocked on the door, and stood there awkwardly. Soon, Mikami opened the door, and stood there surprised._

_"Raito? What are you doing here?" Yes, even though they were friends, Mikami usually went to his house, and not the other way around. Raito smiled and held out the bag._

_"It's your birthday today right? Happy birthday," He said, imitating what Mikami had said to him a few months back. Mikami took the present with a grin._

_"Thanks!"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raito flipped to the news and set the remote down. He was sure that L wouldn't mind. He had said that he would keep him company, and for that Raito was grateful. He really didn't feel like being alone right now. And the fact it was L beside him, it made him feel even safer.

He felt like cuddling up with him, but no way in hell would his pride let him do that.

The brunette looked at L, a question suddenly popping up in his head. "It's because of Mikami, isn't it?" He asked, making L turn his head in confusion.

"Mikami is the reason you didn't want me working on the case with you," He elaborated, to which L blinked, and then slowly nodded. He turned back to the television.

"Raito-kun is correct, but I fear that might have been a mistake. Because he was unaware of who it was, it put him in more danger," L turned back to him as he spoke, taking Raito's hand and laying a quick kiss on the top of it. Much like a knight would do. "For that, Raito-kun, I sincerely apologize."

Raito simply blinked as his face turned slightly pink. He stared into L's eyes for a moment before shaking his head. "No, don't." He smiled at him. The detective smiled back, and leaned in, obviously for a kiss. The image of Mikami flashed across his eyes, and his eyes widened.

L instantly noticed this, and leaned back. He frowned. "I'm sorry. It's much too soon, isn't it…?" Raito nodded, turning his head to the side as if he was ashamed. L let out a sigh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** Hey! Chapter nine! Yay!

First of all, before you all start flaming me about how Raito is acting traumatized after a small incident, he's not.

He's just a little paranoid and uncomfortable. :D

And sorry for the lack of graphic-ness. I've never written a lemon before, so I'm kind of nervous.

Thanks so much to all of you reviewers. I love you all so much!

Please review!


End file.
